The Unknown Victim
by Crime Crusaders Contest
Summary: Sometimes, things are not always as they appear. Help this crime victim to finally get the peace he needs to move on.


Title: The Unknown Victim

Summary: Sometimes, things are not always as they appear. Help this crime victim to finally get the peace he needs to move on.

Trigger Warnings: Implied Rapes, Beatings, Violence, and Evil.

Rating: M

Pairing: Edward / Bella

Word Count: 4328

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended

Watching the sun go down over the Gulf of Mexico can be something out of a dream. The Emerald Green water and quartz crystal soft sandy white beaches of the Florida panhandle is nothing like the beaches one would grow accustomed to when you lived in the mountains or cities for most of your life. Being able to see the bottom of the water is great for most people, unless you are a serial killer. But what this area has that others do not, rip currents that can take evidence from one stop to another. As well as animals who destroy the evidence. Sharks around here are amazing!

I wish I knew my name. I wish I could remember my life. There are fragments that I see, things that help me to see my past to hopefully let me see who I was. This is the story of my death, and the clues to help you and me find my killers.

I thought I grew up in a small town. One where everyone knew my name, who my family and friends are, and everything that I have ever done. No lie, everything I've ever done is up for debate in the Public Square, but that's small town living for ya.

Sadly, that idealist life came to a halt the minute I was abducted when I was eight years old. I was in the grocery store with my Mom and brothers. I think they were my brothers. Maybe they were my friends? We were not behaving, typical behavior for me. With four of us, who would expect more than that we would? Not us that's for sure. Apparently, there was an unregistered group of sex offenders in the county that thought I was perfect for them. A little older than they wanted, but I might put up a fight.

I did not fully understand what that meant. I wish I had screamed. At the time, I was way too scared. I should have been fighting like a real man. But, I realized that I would not have lived five minutes if I had. Me against three others. A woman and two men. One who was built like a lumberjack. Yeah. Odds were not in my favor, or so the experts would say.

I am not proud of the things that happened to me during my life in captivity. Beaten and tied up, and raped repeatedly. I lost track track of the days, months, and years. I grew. I was no longer was a small boy with crazy copper-colored hair and baby green eyes. My hair grew out. I never received a haircut until my apparent tenth anniversary of my joining the family. My eyes became hard. My body while not as jacked as some, still had an eight pack. Was I a linebacker like my former kidnapper? No. But I became strong as he became weak even with my lack of nourishment. I was guaranteed one loaf of bread every four days and one gallon of water. Sometimes, I got meat. Sometimes a piece of ham or turkey, others an egg or two. Fruit or candy was a true treasure that I tried to savor.

The change was gradual. So gradual that if the trio had not kidnapped a young girl, I might not have noticed. They kept us together. They wanted us to bond and make bastard babies for them to sell since our babies would be beautiful and sell for top dollar. She was a beautiful girl. Brown eyes that bore into your soul. So sweet and innocent. Her brown hair was long and wavy. One look and I knew she was mine forever. A forever that might only last for now.

So I took my cue to fight my captors. But I realized I needed to be smart about it. I took as many of her punishments as I could so she could remain pure. She wasn't ready for the task at hand. Let us make sure she was able to bear children. Let us keep track of her cycles so we can be proactive in making these babies. And maybe, God called for a proper virgin to bring forth a child as he did with Jesus. Give her time and maybe God will bless her with a Holy Child. What is waiting and praying for a time if she blesses us with the second most Holy Child?

My captors thought this was brilliant. She was on the young side, to begin with. And with our age difference, it would be more traumatic if she did not have her cycle. But it would be fine once she had it. This gave me an idea that I was around eighteen, perhaps older. We were both given a few days without torture which we were both grateful for at the time.

A woman, with shoulder length brown hair, was our new mother. If you saw her in the world, you would assume she was sweet and kind. But for the last several what I assumed years, she was the sickest of the group. She ruled the house. Her rules were law. Like they came down from God on high himself. She told us to call her Mama or Mother Dear.

Each day, she had games that we would play. Sundays were for savoring. I did not savor anything that happened that day. Monday was known as mask Monday. Some masks were small and others would suffocate me. Tuesday was twister Tuesday. Each circle on the board that you put your hand or foot on meant a different game. Wednesday was whipping day. Thursday was testing day. Yeah. I was the test dummy for new games. Which was always a scary scene. Friday. Fisting Fridays. Not describing anymore than that.

Saturdays were our sacred day. It was the Sabbath Day. We had church services that lasted all day and sometimes into the night. Which was definitely preferred to the rest of the week.

The blond-haired partner of Mama dearest was all about making sure our souls were saved. He was a doctor and worked at the hospital here where we stayed. He was called Father, even though we were all going to hell for the sins of fornication. Premarital sex was against the Bible. I highly doubt that I would have started having sex at eight had it not been for them. But what the fuck did I know? Nothing.

The third person in the trio seemed by himself. Almost like he did not want to be there but wasn't given the option. I almost felt bad for him but didn't since he was able to leave.

There came a point that the trio thought that I was gaining their trust. Like I was starting to see their methods were saving me. Saving me from damnation and hell. That my being taken away from my first family was God's will in my life and I was going to father beautiful children with my almost beautiful bride. She was my wife, but since we didn't come together, we were not spiritually married, just on paper. This suited us just fine, but we were expected to share our bed. It worked for us. She was always cold and her teeth chattering kept me up. No blankets and an old mattress on the floor.

We were called Adam and Eve. She was to bear the newest generation of believers. My speech made them not want to sell our babies. We needed to repopulate the world. Mama didn't like where the world was going and she couldn't do it herself anymore, Father agreed. The third was in agreement but looked lost like me, but that can't be true.

Eve and I talked to each other and made plans of how we would do this. Every day they were checking for her cycles which they were calling our salvation. These people never actually read their Bibles. That was the only thing we were really allowed to read according to Mother and Father.

The younger one made sure we had our lessons so we would be able to read our Bibles without him around. That was nice of him. Sometimes other books were left, but we would only have them for a short time, maybe an hour or two. Brother wanted us to have a well-rounded education. Not that any of it made any sense. I do remember math was never really my strongest subject in school.

I missed my school. My friends. My family. Who was my family?

Would my Dad have been Bruce Wayne? Would I have been his Robin? Could Alfred have been my uncle? So many questions. So few answers.

Time passes by and Eve doesn't get her savior. Our captors are worried they picked a bad one. With a cunning thought, I mentioned that she should eat more food. She needs to be more than ninety pounds for her body to have a period. Also that we needed to bathe once in a while. They agreed, got a scale and I was shocked she didn't even weigh ninety. Let me just say she was seventy-five pounds. They started bringing her more food she was expected to eat. She couldn't eat it all and we shared, it helped us both grow stronger.

I had always tried to do some kind of exercising at first for boredom and when Eve came, to ensure she was safe. Well, as safe as she could have been in this situation. I had planned to someday get her out of here. Each day, they were leaving us and the doors unlocked. You knew that they were home. The house had paper thin walls and they weren't the quiet types.

The first time I went to scope the house, I went while my Eve was sleeping. I never wanted her to be blamed if I had been caught. I would protect my Eve with my life until my last breath.

I looked around the house. It seemed like a normal home. There are pictures of Mother and Father. Some pictures of the other guy who had been with them. Maybe he was their son? Maybe they kidnapped him as well?

If that is the case that would make sense, but I was not sure. Maybe he liked to play the part. So I would pretend to trust him. I needed to not say anything to him. Not that I really did, to begin with.

I noticed there was a security panel in the living room that connected to all the windows and doors. That sucked. Or does it?

There was a small window that was over the bathtub. It appeared to not have sensors and it opened. When I tried it, it opened enough for Eve to escape. It would have been a tight squeeze if she was on my back. I thought it was the best option for us both to go at the same time. Tricky, but would have done it to get out. I noted this and closed and locked it. Going back downstairs to my still sleeping angel who when I got back took over the whole bed. She looked so sweet, it made me smile. Little things like this make this damn hell worth it.

I made a plan in my head, to start saving as much food as I could that wouldn't spoil. From what I could tell, we were in the middle of nowhere in the woods. This would make running more challenging, but I would carry my Eve if I needed to. Even if I died trying to save her.

Shortly after my return, Eve started to stir. She was anxious and her anxiety usually ended up in her screaming if I was not careful. Moving her gently, I placed her body on my lap and held her tight to me. I started humming a tune that I played in my head that reminded me of her. She calmed down quickly. I kissed her forehead and carefully put her back in bed curled up with her. A small kiss on her forehead and she was back asleep in my arms. Someday, we would be married. I will see to it.

The days passed and I noticed that the air conditioner was always on. Mother was talking to Father about how the fall was here and soon they'd have to worry about Thanksgiving. This alerted me to the fact that we were in the south somewhere. If we were near Thanksgiving, then we weren't in any snowy place. This would work to my advantage.

I started to let my Eve know my plans. She was afraid of leaving. She did not want us to get hurt, or worse killed. I never would want her to die, but damn if I never tried to make her safe. I explained to her that even though we had met in the evilest way, I felt that she was my only one. Nobody would be better for me than her. In my mind, she was my wife and I was her husband. God commands that a husband protects his wife in every way possible. This made her cry. My poor Eve.

I picked her up into my arms, holding her bridal style. I ran my fingers through her long hair, thankful we were both able to bathe recently. She loved her hair being played with. I just loved to make her happy. My heart. My soul.

This calmed her down and I kissed her forehead. Something I had done several times before but today felt different. She stopped crying and looked into my eyes. Staring into her eyes, made me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Someday, I wanted to be her husband outside these walls. I'd let her have as big or small a wedding as she wanted. I just wanted her to have my last name. Whatever it was.

I start to get more courage when I know that we are alone and try to find out clues as to where and who we are. Anything would be helpful. I did not remember seeing any newspaper clippings, nor was I really looking at that point. My mind was needing to find us a way out of that house. Everything else was secondary. Probably wasn't the smartest thing, but at least I know Eve and I had options to leave.

Going from room to room I see a stack of papers in what looks like an unlocked office. Clippings that have dates ranging from 2004 to 2019. There are a ton of two missing boys. Another bunch of two missing girls. One of the missing boys was Edward Masen. The other was Jasper Whitlock. One of the missing girls was Isabella Swan. The other was Mary Alice Brandon.

Edward Anthony Masen, Junior, was missing from Chicago, Illinois. Copper-colored hair with green eyes. He would currently be twenty. Born June 20th, 1999. Was last seen with his guardian and foster siblings in a grocery store in Normal, Illinois in 2008. His parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen Senior died in a car accident in 2007.

Jasper James Whitlock missing from Houston, Texas. Dark brown haired and blue eyed. He would currently be 25. Missing since 2003. Born in 1994.

Isabella Marie "Bella" Swan was from Phoenix, Arizona, but was born in Forks, Washington. Outside of Seattle, Washington. She had just moved back to Forks to live with her father, Forks Chief of Police Charlie Swan. She was born on September 13th, 2000. Last seen June 20th, 2010, age ten.

Mary Alice Brandon was taken from Mississippi in 2004. She has short black hair and brown eyes. She was born in 1996.

Isabella Swan? Why does that name sound familiar yet doesn't? It surely is a beautiful name. A name I would not have minded saying the rest of my life. Was she taken on my actual birthday?

Is my name really Edward Masen? Has it been nine years since Eve came? My real parents died? Why don't I remember them? Those boys with me at the store weren't my actual brothers, but foster brothers?

Putting the newspaper clippings back, I see a diploma for a doctor. Doctor Carlisle Cullen. This day's trip had been huge in the learning department!

I quickly go to the basement and make it back just in time for Eve to wake up and the parents to come home. I hear our brother. Eve wakes up just in time for her dinner and my scraps. Eve eats what she can and brother brings us some new books to read. We thanked him and he left. Soon after, my mother comes for our daily fun. Her agreement to leave Eve alone is still standing. I hate to leave her. But, she is safer without me around her. I took my game unhappily and as soon as I was mended, I was brought back to Eve. Why was she crying? I hated my girl crying.

I held her close and made her feel better. After the parents left, we cuddled. When I was sure they couldn't hear us, I asked her if she remembered her name is Isabella. She wasn't happy about that and told me she was Bella. My Eve was no longer my Eve. She is my Bella. My sweet Bella.

I had offered to take Bella away from here for a chance of going home, or wherever she wanted. She was my wife and it was my job to care for her needs. She agreed to waiting a week. They worked and went shopping then. Sadly we missed our chance that day but by this time next week, we were leaving.

Days go by slowly. I had put some things aside for later use. We didn't have many clothes, but we were clean. The day before we were leaving, Bella did our laundry and Jasper gave us new clothes, jackets, underwear, and shoes. Almost like he knew. He looked sad. He also gave us a paper with what appeared to be an address and names.

Catherine, Alabama.

Doctor Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Camden, Alabama hospital Emergency Room.

Jasper Whitlock

Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock

Abigail Joy Whitlock born July 28th, 2010

Asher Daniel Whitlock born October 1st, 2011

Andrew Gabriel Whitlock born October 1st, 2011

Anna Elizabeth Whitlock born February 28th, 2014

And sadly, six angel babies of different gestational ages. 2013, 2015, 2017, 2019.

Abel, Aaron, Angel, Ariel, Abraham, and Amos.

Edward Masen

Isabella Swan

Edward and Isabella,

I need to apologize for the acts that have happened to you while both of you were part of the family. You are a strong man for taking care of Isabella the way you have. I had a love of my life before you came. Her name is Alice. Like you, Edward, I did everything that I could to save her.

Sadly, it was not enough. She is why I am still here. I need to be near her and our four kids. They are in a house nearby. Like you, we are not allowed to leave. If you are doing this, tomorrow is the best chance you have. I have tried many times to leave but with my wife and four babies, it would not have been easy. Please save yourselves and when you do, have them come find us. We are in the abandoned house near the town line.

I was just nine when I was taken from my family and sadly, I thought I would never get the chance to leave. Watching you with Isabella makes me wish I had done more early on. I pray you both can forgive me. Esme was threatening Alice and she was pregnant with my Abby Joy. I could not lose them. You have had more years than I had to learn the system.

Someday, I am sure you will understand. You already make a better husband than I am to your wife. You will make an excellent father, and you will make an excellent wife and mom, Isabella.

If you do decide to leave tomorrow when I bring your breakfast, quote Philippians 4:13 after your breakfast prayer. "I can do all things through Him who strengthens me." I will respond by telling you I will bring more pads for Eve. When I bring Eve's pads, its go time.

Esme and Carlisle are leaving before nine a.m. What time I am not sure. Here are some backpacks for each of you. Pack what you can but hide it. I will let Esme and Carlisle know that you need some space that her salvation has come and you are comforting her. This will please them and they will leave you alone for a few days.

Forgive me and if you can, free me and my family. Even if I need to go to jail, I just want my family safe.

God's speed

Jasper Whitlock

This made me cry. Bella as well. We quietly packed and heard Esme and Carlisle come home. Jasper informed them that Eve seemed to have started her salvation and asked for Adam to comfort her. Esme was pleased and agreed. Carlisle wants to see Eve but Esme agrees a few days is worth the wait. He agreed.

That night after Bella finished our laundry, we packed everything up. Even with the new clothes and shoes, they fit into two medium-sized backpacks. We both shower and pack our toiletries. We were both restless. We cuddled and kissed each other like it was our last night. It may have been our last night.

We had always felt married to each other but never did anything past small kisses and hugs. I never wanted to put her in an uncomfortable situation that she would regret. As well as not knowing her age, so I did not know if she would legally be allowed to consent.

Knowing our real ages opened up a new world for us. We were experimenting with ourselves and enjoyed it. I loved making her happy as she did for me. We never went to consummating our marriage. We didn't want any babies here. That night, we did not care. We were leaving and would be in the real world tomorrow. Even if we died, we would live without regret. Making love to my wife was the best experience of my life to that point. While I don't remember it all, it was so special to me. We fell asleep after we were exhausted from our pleasures, praying tomorrow would turn out alright.

The next morning Jasper brought our breakfast and I quoted Philippians. He nodded and told me he would be down with more pads for Eve. Carlisle and Esme yell they will be back later and will check on us tomorrow.

We heard them leave and Jasper brought down her pads and a note. He said to give this to any police we find. He brought us to the side door, suggesting, that we go left instead of right out of the driveway. It would take us to a road that would lead us to two churches. We were to go to the Presbyterian church. The Cullen's went to the Baptist church next door. We thanked him and we shook hands. We left, hopefully headed towards the church. Sometime later we found the church and also two police officers.

We were saved! I was so relieved! My Bella was safe!

Bella was reunited with her father. Her mother remarried and while she only lived in Jacksonville, Florida, decided that the Bella chapter in her life was over. We were both shocked. Charlie was down in Catherine as soon as he was able, which was the next day. Jasper, Alice, and their children were saved. Due to the years of abuse and trauma Jasper received and his willingness to help us get free, he was let off with the recommendation of therapy for him and his entire family for which he and Alice agreed to.

The deputies that found us were Peter James and Benjamin Anton. They ensured the arrests of Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

In the beginning, I told you that I was murdered, to a point I was.

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN was killed on the day he was kidnapped and brutalized. As was ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. JASPER JAMES WHITLOCK AND MARY ALICE BRANDON were also killed when they were kidnapped. While our bodies are still here, our minds are not.

Bella and I have been working on ourselves. With Charlie's help, we were both able to go back to her hometown of Forks. As was Jasper and his family. We all see a wonderful therapist and have grown leaps and bounds.

We all got our GEDs, a college degree, and were able to get decent jobs. Charlie got Bella a job as a receptionist at the police station. I got a job as a Forks Police Officer. Jasper took a job as a maintenance worker for the town. Alice stays with the kids.

Both couples each had a real wedding. Bella was perfect in her dress. Our daughter Charlotte Grace Swan Masen within her. Named after Charlie. He loves that little girl. Years later, Christopher Joel Swan Masen was born. Then our family was complete with Catherine Rose Swan Masen. Yes, she was named for the town we found each other. She was a surprise, one that was what we needed.

As much hurt that happened in that town, I would have never found Bella had we not been kidnapped. She had no reason or want to go to Chicago. I had no reason to go to Forks or Seattle.

And for that, I am thankful for a little small town in Alabama called Catherine. Population: twenty-two currently. While we were there, thirty.


End file.
